The Land of Sweets
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: What does The Nutcracker ballet, Ela and Jason's four children, Taye, Dee, and a land of sweets have in common? Well, Christmas for one. Deela. Elason. Tidina. Pre-TMI. A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Lurlinemas!
1. Chapter 1

**The Land of Sweets**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: What does _The Nutcracker_ ballet, Ela and Jason's four children, Taye, Dee, and a land of sweets have in common? Well, Christmas for one. Deela. Elason. Tidina. Pre-TMI.**

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Lurlinemas!**

"Auntie Dee? What's the Nutchacker?"

"Nutcracker, sweetheart." Dee corrected, scooping the eight-year-old little boy into her arms. The thirteen-year-old rushed ahead, grabbing onto her uncle's hand with her gloved one.

"Uncle Taye? Are Mommy and Daddy coming?" She asked, looking up at him. He met her green eyes, before kneeling in front of her.

"They'll be there. Don't you worry, Eydena. Okay?" The girl nodded.

"Uncle Taye? Can we go for ice cream after?" He looked to his right, seeing a little boy with sandy hair and blue eyes take his other hand.

"Maybe. I won't make any promises, Spence. But maybe."

"Okay."

"Auntie Dee? What's _The Nutcracker_ about?" Dee looked down at the little girl walking beside her. She was the mirror image of her older sister and mother.

"Well, it's about this girl that gets a nutcracker doll for Christmas. And she dreams that the nutcracker comes alive and takes her to this faraway place, where flowers come alive and sweets dance." The little girl's eyes lit up.

"There's candy? Can we eat it?" Dee laughed.

"No Ari. But we can watch."

"Do they sing?"

"No honey, it's a ballet."

"Like my dance classes?" The ten-year-old asked, as her twin brother rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

Soon, they were settled in their seats, waiting for the show to begin.

"Where are Mommy and Daddy?"

"They'll be here, Laney." Taye said, patting the older girl's hand. She searched for her parents again, before taking a seat as the lights went down and the curtain came up. The audience sat entranced by the ballet, the four children especially. When it got to the battle between the Nutcracker and the Mouse King, Laney grabbed onto Taye's hand, and squeezed. Taye looked down at his adopted niece, and gently squeezed her hand.

Once the first act ended, an intermission came, Laney was up and looking for her parents.

"Auntie Dee, they missed it!" She cried, tears in her eyes.

Gently, Taye pulled her into his lap.

"I don't think they missed it sweetheart."

"You don't?" She asked, looking up at him. He shook his head.

"No."

"Then where are they?"

"They'll be here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Laney, sweetie, look."

The older girl looked up, to see the stage set for the second act. Snowflakes were everywhere, and Clara and the prince came out, passing through the snow, as the snowflakes danced. Snuggled on her uncle's lap, Laney burrowed close, still upset that her parents weren't sitting with them. Soon, the scene changed, as Clara and the prince came to the Land of Sweets.

"What's that, Uncle Taye?" She asked, watching the two dancers dressed in Chinese clothing dance- the first dance of sweets after the Sugar Plum Fairy and Dew Drop.

"That's tea. From China."

The children watched awed by the ballet dancers. Once Tea was done, the Candy Canes from Russia came on, followed by Marzipan and Hot Chocolate from Spain. The Waltz of the Flowers were after, then came Mother Ginger and the Bon-Bons. The last to come on, was Coffee, from Arabia.

"Kids, look."

The children watched as a couple, dressed in Arabian clothing- the man in flowing pants and a vest, the woman in a red belly top, and long, flowing red pants, like Jasmine wore in _Aladdin_, both with gold trim and jewelry. Her long black hair was pulled back in an intricate braid, and she had a gold headpiece on, a small ruby hanging from her forehead. Both were amazing, absolutely beautiful together. They danced it so well, bringing not only the sultry, smooth flow of Arabian coffee, but also the sexiness.

Dee looked down at her nieces and nephews.

"Recognize the couple?" She asked softly. The children shook their heads.

Laney snuggled down in her uncle's arms, eyes only one the show, and once it was over, he set her on her feet, before taking her hand.

"Come on."

"Where are we going, Uncle Taye?" Ari asked, as they led them backstage.

"We're going to meet the dancers. How about that?"

"Really?" Ari cried. He nodded. Laney was the only one who didn't get a thrill about meeting the performers. Mama and Daddy had broken their promise, nothing could fix it.

"All right, what's the matter, Lanes?" Dee asked, kneeling next to her niece.

"Mama and Daddy didn't come." Laney whispered. "They promised."

"Oh Laney," Gently, Dee reached up, wiping tears off her cheeks. "Come on. I think I have something to make you feel better."

They led the children backstage, where the performers were signing autographs. Finally, they got to the couple who had danced as Coffee. Both had their backs to the children, they were deep in conversation. Slowly, Dee reached out, tapping the woman on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss? I was wondering if you'd be willing to give autographs?" Laney watched the pair, and her eyes widened when the woman turned.

_"Mama!"_

A smile broke out on Ela's face, and she gently touched the space above her chest, then her lips, and finally her forehead with her fingers, before bowing. Her husband- for that's clearly who her partner was- did the same, both bowing in unison.

_"Daddy!"_

Laney rushed towards them, throwing her arms around her parents.

"Oh Laney!" Ela held her daughter close, and it was then that Laney noticed the navel piercing hanging from her mother's belly button.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in the ballet?" Spencer asked as he, his young brother, and sister wrapped their arms around their father.

"We wanted to surprise you. It was Auntie Dee's idea." Jason said, kissing each of his children. They talked for a while, before Dee pulled out her camera.

"Can we get a few photographs of you all in costume?" Several of the cast members nodded. Dee spent several minutes arranging and rearranging some of the dancers; when it came to Coffee, Dee moved forward, intent on fixing how they were positioned. However, when she saw what they were doing, she didn't.

Ela was en pointe, one leg raised into the air, her upstage arm up and her hand cradling her husband's head, as he held her waist. They noticed only each other.

"That is...beautiful." Dee whispered, showing Taye the photograph. When the two broke apart, Laney rushed to her parents. Ela and Jason held her close, as Jason and the twins joined them. "Hey! Hello!" They finally looked up. "Smile!"

Later that night, when everyone headed home, Ela took her daughter's hand.

"So, have you figured out what you want for Christmas, baby?" Laney looked at her, and then her father, taking his hand.

"I already got what I wanted for Christmas."

"Really?" Jason asked as they settled on the subway for the ride home to Brooklyn. He glanced over at Dee and Taye, who were snuggled together, Ari and Spencer on either side of them. Their baby brother was on Ela's free side, curled into her body. "And what did you want?"

Laney looked down at the program in her hands.

"I didn't know it, but I wanted to go to the Land of Sweets." She said, giggling. Ela laughed, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"And were you satisfied with your Christmas gift?" She asked.

"Not at first. But afterwards, very, very much." Laney replied, hugging her mother.


End file.
